


jealous sex

by womanonthemoon



Series: nsfw visual preferences [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanonthemoon/pseuds/womanonthemoon
Summary: visual preference for chris evans, sebastian stan, chris hemsworth & tom holland





	jealous sex

**CHRIS EVANS:**

  


 

He’s a fucking animal, red-blooded all alpha instincts and _fuck,_ does Chris try so hard to contain himself. The moment he has you to himself, his hands are all over you, groping your soft flesh before the palm of his hand strikes you. When he’s jealous Chris doesn’t think, he dives right in pushing you down on the bed, his arms pinning you down before entering you swiftly. He gives you no time to adjust, instead, he growls as your walls flutter around his thick cock and with a grunt, he starts moving his eyes rolling back in his head at how tight you feel squeezed around his cock. Chris isn’t normally a mean person but when he’s jealous and fucking you so that you know who you belong to, he’s a different man. “You like that, don’t you little slut?” He asks as he removes one of his arms that have you pinned down and brings it down on your ass laughing at the shade of red your cheek goes and how you whimper in response. You can only moan as he fucks you from behind, each stroke of his cock making you wail with pleasure and pain.

Chris is hard and fast as he fucks you without mercy, “I know you do and do you know how I know?” He doesn’t let you answer instead brings the hand striking your ass to around your throat and groans as he hears your harsh breaths.

“Because you belong to me,” is Chris’ reply as he thrusts his hips forward so hard you scream out, sobbing against the mattress as Chris’ cock teases you. His hips snap forward so quickly you can barely think of anything but the feeling of his cock stretching out your walls. “This pussy belongs to me, babygirl so you better start acting like it,” he brings a hand down to your ass once again before he pulls out abruptly. You turn your head and catch his smirk as he walks away.

**SEBASTIAN STAN:**

  


 

“Look up babygirl, look up and see who’s the only person who can fuck you like this,” Seb says as he fucks you from behind, his fingers twisting in your hair forcing you to look up into the mirror. He does this when he’s jealous, he wants you to look up at him, he wants you to look at the only man that can make you scream and cry as he fucks you. You whimper in pleasure as you feel all of him inside of you, he stills all of his thick cock inside of you. You can’t help the scream that tears itself from your throat, your legs shake as your walls tighten around Sebastian’s cock. He laughs bitterly before yanking on your hair. “Nobody can fuck you like me, baby and nobody will ever get the chance to, do you understand?” You nod but that makes Seb growl, his hand comes up to your neck squeezing tightly and his hips thrust into your so hard you’re sure there will be purple bruises all over your body and you’ll be sore for days afterwards.

“Answer me baby,” Seb demands as his fingers squeeze tighter around the base of your neck. He pushes every inch of his fat cock inside of you again and waits till he feels your body shake around him for your answer.

“Yes,” you reply and Seb releases your neck before he starts pounding into you again growling like a wild animal at the sound of you screaming his name in a ragged voice.

**CHRIS HEMSWORTH:**

  


 

The weight of his body presses against you as his hips jerk forward, your hands are restrained above your head by one of his hands. Chris’ eyes glare into yours as he fucks you, he wants you to look at him as he fucks you so hard tears escape and fall down your cheeks. Chris sees them and laughs, “Silly little girl,” he mutters amused before licking the tears away; he presses harder on your throat and growls when he hears you moan his name through harsh breaths. “Say my fucking name, say it louder as you watch as I fuck you,” you do as you’re told, you know Chris too well: he’s a cruel man and he won’t hesitate to punish you especially now more than ever as jealousy runs through his veins.

“Chris!” you scream when his hips snap forward crashing into yours, his fat cock making your walls clamp down on it just the way Chris likes. “Good girl,” he mumbles his hand snakes down your joined bodies and the palm comes down heavily against your pussy. Chris’ cock pulls out and the look on his face is pure evil as he sees the wetness coating the tip of his cock.

“You like that huh?” He says and he doesn’t give you time to answer, he doesn’t want you to. His hand comes down on your pussy again, this time harder so hard your back arches, your head falling back as his name falls from your lips in a wail and more stray tears fall from your eyes and down your cheeks.

He keeps fucking you, keeping spanking and choking you until your body shakes, you scream his name out one last time before you collapse seeing stars and squirting around the thick length of his cock.

**TOM HOLLAND:**

  


 

Tom loves control, he loves when you have him doing anything you want him to. When you’re jealous, you’re dominant side shines and you're mounting him keeping his hands pinned down. Tom whines starved of your touch but you simply tut and shake your head, “no touching baby boy not until I make you remember who you belong to.” Your hips swirl teasingly around Tom’s red swollen cock that leaks steadily with precum, he pants heavily below you trying his hardest to reach forward and taste you or touch you. You laugh mocking him as he begs you to touch him, “please baby let me touch you, I need to taste you baby.” You rest your forehead against his before leaning forward pressing your lips to his as you start bouncing yourself on his cock. Sinking yourself down on his cock making him groan into your mouth as your pussy walls clamp down on his length. You pull back from the kiss, biting his bottom lip and groaning in delight at the sight of blood on the tip of your tongue. Tom’s sneaky, he leans forward sucking the blood from your tongue and falling back on the chair whining slightly.

“Shh…” you coo as your hands grip his curls making his head fall forward till his mouth is painstakingly close to your tits. “Go ahead baby boy,” you give him permission and he dives in, his tongue swirling around your nipple as your pussy devours his cock, your body moving up and down until you take all of him.

“Need to taste you,” he begs, close to tears.

You stop your movements looking at him, “who do you belong to?” you ask.

“You,” he answers and you smirk.

“Good boy, you can have a taste,” you reply smirking before he practically dives on you hungry and ready taste you on his tongue.


End file.
